<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little ones are now safe, by Drjaslaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285310">Little ones are now safe,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drjaslaine/pseuds/Drjaslaine'>Drjaslaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smile For Me (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drjaslaine/pseuds/Drjaslaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People went to the habitat because they feel unhappy or have a problem they can't solve,Its bad enough of its adults but seeing Children go through it as well doesn't mean well for them,However thankfully many of the children that went to the habitat also found a forever home,also warning some of the chapter mentions child abuse,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Small Body,Big Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic and it will also contain Ocs,which all belong to me,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Melody Parvus,A 18 yr old girl who is about the size of a baby went to the Habitat,She never expected to bring someone home with her but yet she did,</p><p>She came to the habitat looking for inspirations for her songs,She has a burning Passion for music,mostly on a guitar,she has her very own guitar just for her size,however after staying past curfew,Her precious guitar was taken away from her,because of this she went to the boiler room to hide,Without her guitar,Nothing matter to her,even the habiticians missed her songs that she would play on the roof,</p><p>Fortunately Flower kid manages to find her guitar and hands it back to her,Now with her guitar she goes back to the roof,often singing soft tunes,Weirdly enough,she would often catch a glimpse of the Purple Child,Tim tam staring at her as she plays her music,She was informed to keep an Eye on them when they are near her,As they are known to cause mischief and steal items,</p><p>But even if she leaves her guitar there to get some water,It would stay there with Tim Tam just staring at it,there are times that just a few mins before curfew,Tim Tam would pick her up and led her to their room so she could sing a lulluby to them,For the first few nights she struggled a bit when carried and complained a bit when taken to their room,But after that she agreed to sing to Tim Tam everynight,Seeing that they are only a kid,</p><p>Melody did wonder why the kid came to the habitat,but of course she din't wanna ask them since it might be something personnal,so she just stayed quiet about the whole ordeal,</p><p>Until the night before the big Event,</p><p>As Melody starts walking towards the exit with her guitar and backpack with few clothes in it,she noticed a small figure just standing,stopping to examine,despite it being dark,She manage to make it out who it is,</p><p>"Tim Tam?"She whispered which it loud enough to catch the child's attention,Who looked at her with a blank stare,"Hi"they said,"Hey Kiddo,What are you doing here? We gotta get out of here before so called big event"Melody stated,Tim Tam took a few moments to respond,"Don't want to go back,here is much safer"Melody grew worried after hearing that,she had grew weirdly quite fond to the kid,</p><p>"Why not kiddo? That Habit guy is gonna power up that Martha machine! Whatever it could be,Its bad news"She explained but Tim Tam din't seem convinced,"Don't wanna return,Don't feel safe there"They looked down at the ground,Melody knew that she can't Convince them to go home,But she also can't just leave the kid here,Who knows what will happen to them if they stay during the big event,</p><p>Then a idea popped into her head,she went over to Tim Tam,"Hey,What if you come with me kiddo? You can stay at my place for a while"She said,Tim Tam looked at her for a while before nodding,"Sure",Melody sighed in relief as she then motions Tim Tam to follow her as she went out of the gate,</p><p>After a few Moments a Limo then parked infront of the two,the side door slowly opened in front of them as Melody then proceeded to Climb up into it,She moved a bit as she looked at Tim Tam and Motions for them to climb in,Which they did,Closing the door behind them,</p><p>The Limo then slowly drove away,Melody simply hummed a song softly,Unbeknowst to her that Tim Tam hears it and they silently listens to her humming,Soon the Limo entered a gate where they could see a mansion,</p><p>Melody is the daughter of a very successful company,One of the biggest producers of musical instruments of all kind,thanks to this,Melody grew up in a fancy mansion,Being taken care of by maids and butlers,Due to her parents not having that much time for her,</p><p>She looked over at Tim Tam who despite still has that blank stare,Is looking quite amazed at the mansion,she just smiled as the limo slowly parked infront of the mansion,both of them then jumped off of the limo,with Melody being much more carefull due to her size,she then motions Tim Tam to Follow her inside,With two butlers opening the double doors for them,</p><p>Inside,Melody began talking to one of the maids while Tim Tam just looks around,they looked out the window where they can see a beautiful garden,a fountain and even a small playground,</p><p>"Hey Kiddo"Tim Tam turned to her,"How about some dinner?"she asked,Tim Tam nods as they follow her to the kitchen,Where they could smell something savory already,when they ener the kitchen,They can see a hot bowl of chicken soup waiting for them on the table,"Go on and Eat Kiddo"Melody said,Tim Tam nods,"Thank you"They muttered as they sit on the chair and takes a spoonful of the warm soup,</p><p>After dinner,Melody then lead Tim Tam to a bedroom,With a nice double bed and a TV,"This is my Parents' old bedroom,But since they move out you can stay there for now,Hope you don't mind,"She explained,Tim Tam simply looked down at her,"I don't mind,Thanks"They said,</p><p>Melody nodded,"Alright,My room is just across the hall if you need me kiddo,I'll let ya rest here"Tim Tam nodded as they watched her walk to her room,They then lay on the Bed to rest for a while,</p><p>The small guitarist looked over at her clock,12:30am its common for her to stay up very late,she is a night owl and its staying that way,She continue to tune her guitar,when she looked over at her door to find Tim Tam Standing there,"Tim Tam whats Wrong kiddo?"She asked,</p><p>Tim Tam only sleepily walked over and sat down in front of her bed,rubbing their eye a bit,"Song"They simply said,Melody sighed but smiled nonetheless,"Hehe,don't worry kiddo I got the song for ya",there she began tuning her guitar and singing,*You are my sunshine*</p><p>Melody kept her eyes as close as sings,Her soft voice and guitar combined to a very effective Lulluby,As she finishes the song and opens her eyes,She looked over to see Tim Tam fast asleep on the floor,She chuckled and she went over to them and pat their head,"G'night Tim Tam"There she called one of her butlers to pick Tim Tam up and placed them on the bed,</p><p>Melody went back to her bed,She sat down thinking,Its obvious that Tim Tam has a reason why they don't want to go back and she knew that whatever happens in their house is a bad one,Melody sighed,"Looks like I'm a mom now,I hope they don't mind"She muttered,there she picked up her phone and dialed a number,"...Yes Hello Theodore,Yes,No not at all,But I would like to report a child abuse"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes Melody is a size of a baby but she is 18,In the next chpater one of my ocs will get adopted,by who? Well stick around to find out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Purrfect Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One down,Three to go,this time my Oc will get adopted,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As if being a orphan was bad enough,Being sent from a foster family to another was not a good start for the 15 year old Neko,Nikki Cazico,Both of her Parents died from a accident when she was only 4,she was found unconcious beside her unconcious parents,they were taken to the hospital but died from their injuries later,</p><p>The kitten was then send to the orphanage,the people who runs the place was thankfully nice to her and treated her like one of their own,</p><p>Nikki would run around in all fours like the neko she is,Meowing and act like a cat sometimes,But she is also known for being one of the smartest kids in the orphanage,as she would spend her time reading at the library,</p><p>However when it comes to being adopted,She never had hopes,in her time in the orphanage,people would adopt her then come back to return her after a few week,Stating that she is simply too much to handle,after her 13th birthday,it only grew worse as she is send to a foster family for her to have a experience with being a part of the family,however she would find herself in different foster families,with them saying that she is a "Problematic Child" or "Just too much",Nikki Never understood why,She was only doing what she does,</p><p>However,she suddenly saw an ad promoting a place called a Habitat,a Place where sad people go to find their smiles,without thinking she packed up her stuff in a backpack and left,running on all fours to the habitat,</p><p>And now here she is,standing at the exit,She looked out sadly,she may have smiled but not all smiles are happy one,and with the big event thats gonna happen,She knew that she has to go,</p><p>...But whats the point if you don't have anywhere to go? She din't saw missing posters of her,so no one even asked where she is and why she suddenly dissapeared,she came to the habitat in hopes of finding a forever home,She did make a few friends but she knew theres no way she coul--</p><p>"Hey! What are ya still doing here Lil' mate?!"Nikki jumped a bit as she turned and sighed,it was Mirphy Fotophorat,She has befriended the tall photographer after she revealed her cat traits to her,In fact,Mirphy is the first habitician she revealed her cat traits to,and to say the least,The photographer would often ask her to pose for pictures and the two even hung out in their rooms,</p><p>"...I..I have no where to go.."Nikki answered and Mirphy frowned,Nikki has told her about her situation and Mirphy honestly din't know how to respond to that,she knew the kid has been through stuff that no child should experience,yet she doesn't know what to say,</p><p>But she knew she can't leave her in the habitat,with a sigh,she went over to Nikki and placed her hand on her shoulder,"How about you come with me kid?"She asked and Nikki looked at her,shocked and eyes as big as plates,It took the kitten a few moments to respond,"S-Sure..."Nikki meekly replied,and with that,Mirphy led Nikki to her car and the two drove off,</p><p>Mirphy looked at the rear view mirror every once in a while,Nikki was just silently sitting at the back,Either fidgeting with her fingers or looking out the window,She could tell she was a bit uncomfortable,after a while,Mirphy slowly parked in her garage,she look over to see Nikki fast asleep,</p><p>The Photographer could help but take a picture of her sleeping,She looked so peaceful and cute,there she then picked the half human half feline up and walks in her house and up the stairs as she holds the sleeping Nikki in her arms,she went in her bedroom and slowly placrd Nikki on her bed,Mirphy began to think what to do now,thats she has Nikki with her,after thinking,She went out again,</p><p> </p><p>Nikki slowly opened her eyes,she yawned as she sat up and looked around,immediently becoming confused by the unfamiliar room she is in,She only remember Mirphy taking her to the car and her falling asleep,"Oh you're awake!!"She turned to See Mirphy with her hands behind her,"How was your sleep?"She asked,"U-Uh its nice"Nikki replied,It was nice,Its been a while since she has slept peacefully,</p><p>The two looked at eachother awkwardly before Mirphy coughed a bir,"Uh well you see Lil' Mate,I wanted to show ya something,Don't freak out alright?"Nikki was confused but nodded anyway,Mirphy then went over to her and hands her a paper,Nikki looked at the Paper,</p><p>...She felt hot tears flow down her eyes and before she knew it,She lunged herself at Mirphy,Hugging her tightly with her tail wagging and Mirphy hugging her back,In her hands is a adoption paper,Mirphy has adopted her,</p><p>She finally got her wish,she was very happy,Nikki hasn't felt this much happiness before,But now,she now has someone to call Mom and a place to call home,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup,Nikki is a Neko,Thats all,Stay tune for the next chapter,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Her Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theodore Marshal,otherwise known as simply Theo is a hardworking cop,He has been in his position for years now,He us very proud to work with the law and will not let those who break get away with it,</p><p>Being a police officer,He had some runs with dangerous criminals and he nearly got killed in some of them,While the cop is hardworking and determined in his job,He always found his weak spot to children,Small and innocent lives that needs to be protected from harm,Theo was more than happy to arrest those who mistreat them,He shows no mercy and kindness to those who does this,then he shows his soft side to the children and take them to safety,away from harm,</p><p>A few weeks ago,He was called by his chief to inspect a place in the mountains known as the habitat,He wanted Theo to check if the Habitat's intentions are true and to report what he found immediently,Theo accepted and he decided to investigate the website first before going there,</p><p>And it was...suspicions to say the least,The man known only as Dr. Habit who created the habitat and its website has misspelled a lot of words in the website along with a GIF of a smaller version of him,When Theo got to the so called,"Satified costumer"comments,Apart from the drunk woman who somehow types her comment as if she was talking directly to him drunk,One comment caught him the most,</p><p>It was a comment from a little girl,Called Putunia Mollar,and what he read made him worry for the kid,he could still remember the exact words,</p><p>'HFEWLLO I’M PUTUNITA!! I’MF 7 YEARD SOLF AND I’M LIVNGING AT THE HABITTAS T READY TO TRAISN AND DEFREAR THE FGREEN MENACE!!! I H CAND DO WHAEATEV ER I WANTE DT HERERE AND STAEYR UP AS LATE ASN I WANT ASNT NIGHT AND SDRINK AS M UCH SODA AS I WANT AND NOBOYDFH TYELL ATS ME!! ITS SOD GREAT!! IF YOU ARED SAD AND HAVE NO SMILEK, COME TO THFJSD THEA HABISTAT AND YOUUE WITLL BE HAPPY AND NOBOYD WILL HURTH YOU OR YOUR SMILE!!'</p><p>This was enough for Theo to prepare to go to the habitat,He also found out from his boss that A couple has reported to him that their Daughter was missing for a while now,The chief told him that the couple looked distraught and worried,both of the Parents' Surnames were Mollar so its obvious that Putunia was their daughter,</p><p>Theo however knew better,Putunia has a reason to go to the habitat,and he knew from her comment that her parents were only shedding crocodile tears,He told the chief about the comment,However the chief told him that it wasn't just enough evidence to perform an Arrest,so he has to get Putunia fo confess for it,</p><p>The moment Theo entered the Habitat,He immediently went to find Putunia,and he saw her almost immediently,However in a carnival area with its gates locked,So he immediently went to the clown and asked him to open it,when he refused,Theo showed him his badge,Seeing that and the officer's serious Face,He finally agreed to let him in,</p><p>One thing that he quickly learned about her is that she is...loud,she would yell and shout as if it was her normal voice,other than that,She seems like a very lively and playful kid,Theo would visit her everyday in the habitat,With her playing superheroes together or Theo telling stories about how he would bring Baddies to justice,</p><p>Then one night,Putunia Finally told him about her homelife,how her Parents are baddies and would always yell at her,Theo manage to record her saying that and that was enough for him to felt rage,how could two people who was supposed to love and care for her,just do something to a sweet child,</p><p>And now here they are,the night before the big event,With Theodore leading Putunia to his Police car,"But I Dun't wanna go back!!!!"Putunia complained,Theo gave her a reassuring smile,"Don't worry kid,You're not going back",He placed Putunia in the backseat,making sure her seatbelt is on before going to the driver's seat and driving out of there,While his original job is to see if the habitat really is the place as advertized,He was far too busy and he is willing to drop it down to make sure that her Parents get what they derserve,</p><p> </p><p>After driving,They finally got to Putunia's home,Putunia looked at Theodore,looking shocked and scared,"Don't worry kiddo,I will just bring them to justice,Just stay here alright?"Putunia nods as Theo walked out of the car,and knocked on the door,Putunia's Mother opened the door,Before she could even ask,Theo played the recording of Putunia's confession,</p><p>After it ended,The Mother could not say anything as Theo looked af her with a hard glare,he grabbed his cuffs as he then pinned her down to the ground and cuffed her hands,The father came running,trying to tackle Theo down but Theo was faster and shot him with a tazer before he could tackle him to the ground,"You two are arrested for child abuse,all evidence has proven this,"He stopped for a bit,"You sick bastards",there he called for backup,</p><p>After a while,Another police car showed up to pick up the two parents on the ground,"So what about the kid?"Another officer asked,Theo looked at the car,he could see Putunia has fallen asleep,"...Does she have any relatives?"He asked,the other officer shook his head,"Nope,Chief said that she will be placed in a orphanage or something"Theodore shook his heada that,"Looks I have other plans,Just take those bastard away alright?"The officer nodded as he went to his car and drove away,he could still hear the parents argueing from that car,</p><p>After a while he quietly went back to his car and looked at Putunia,She looked so peaceful sleeping,He then grabbed his phone and dialed his chief,he knew better than to leave Putunia in a orphanage,after a lot of convincing,the chief said that he could adopt Putunia,Seeing that her parents are abusive and she has no relatives,tho he must sign some adoption papers,Which theodore already knew,"Yes thanks boss,Goodnight"He ended the call with a sigh,</p><p>He then drove back to his own home,he carefully carried Putunia to his bedroom and layed her down on her bed,he gently combed her hair with his fingers,"Don't worry Putunia,The baddies are gone,I'll protect for long as I live and that A promise"he whispered,</p><p>He suddenly felt his phone vibrate and picked it up,to see its wss Melody,He answered the call,"Hello,what is it Melody? Thieves trying to break in your mansion again? ....Alright,I'll get those two to where they belong"He ended the call,Looks like his job as a officer isn't done yet,"Might as well get the adoption papers along the way",He muttered as he then wrote a note and placed it beside the sleeping child,</p><p>He may be a cop that works a lot,But he knew he always have time for sweet Putunia,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thats the end of the chapter,Putunia was one of my Favorite Character,she always reminds me of myself when I was very young,except for the punching part,Anyway,I will try to post the last chapter soon,until then see ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Supernatural rescue,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is,The last chapter,</p><p>Warning!! This will contains mentions of abuse,slight Gore and other things no child should experience,If you are not comfortable with this,then please do not read,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abandonment,Sleep Deprivation and the beatings...It was some of the nightmares Alice Blossom,A 13 year old Plant Succubus has to face,But not just nightmares they were Real nightmares,</p><p>As a newborn,She never knew who her real parents are,as she was adopted by a thankfully kind Succubus who treat her as one of her own despite being part plant,however,Its seems that her peers did not see her as equal,her adopted mother suddenly found a man who she loved and it was like she completly forgot about Alice as she ran away with him,never to be seen again,</p><p>The young Alice then began to endure all the beatings,Sometimes someone would see her peers in the act but rarely they helped,it became so bad to the point that her body has evolved to heal all wounds and injuries as long as she is in direct sunlight and that she forced herself to learn to sleep upside down so that she could hide more,</p><p>But non of those can save her right eye,The young succubus was learning how to fly when one of her peers picked her up and flew high into the air with her before dropping her,Alice could still hear her own screams and their laughters after all those years,as she falls to the ground,A rock has pierced her eye,She screamed in pain and cried for help,But no one came,The smell of blood that flow down her injured eye still remained in the back of her mind,</p><p>Finally she saw her escape,A place called the habitat in the mountains,She din't care about the big event and all,She just wanted to escape the hell she is in,she remembered how she would occationally fall walking there due to exhaustion,how she manage to stay concious till there is a miracle even for her,</p><p>For the first few days,She would isolate herself from the other habiticians,only comming out for food and water,and if one of them tries to approuch her,she uses her acting skills to the advantage and act all cold and tough,she can photosynhesis so she can just stand on the roof until she is full and drank water,</p><p>She kept this act going,thinking that no one could see her real self,A shy,timid and beaten up Plant Succubus,However her act was not able to trick one of the Habiticians,Nat Vancey,The Dhampir could see right through her and somehow talked her out of it,</p><p>Nat won't abmit it but she does think Alice is cool,With the wings,eyepatch and all,She kept trying everyday to talk to the Plant Succubus,and While she does get some short answers,They were mostly on to the point and nothing else,but she kept trying often using her "cool" persona to back her up,</p><p>Soon enough tho,Alice was comfortable enough to have a full conversation with Nat,She even somehow manage to get along with her Father,Trencil,Tho Nat suspects its because of their love for Flora,whatever it is,Trencil seems to be curious of Alice's past but never asked her due to how uncomfortable she looked,</p><p>Ir wasn't until he was walking to his room when he overheard the conversation the girls were having in Nat's room,getting curious,he pressed his ear agaisnt the door and heard their conversation,</p><p>"...and thats why I ran all the way here,"He heard Alice finish,"Geez Alice,Why din't you run away in the first place?"Nat asked,"I-I don't know,I was too scared,Too afraid to go out without a shelter,I din't know if I would survive or not,plus I was too afraid that if they found out,they would finish me"While Trencil din't heard the rest,He knew that something terrible happened to Alice and felt Pity and Symphathy for her,</p><p>The next Morning,Nat came to Trencil,Explaining the what Alice has said to her and her backstory,Trencil could feel his heart clench,He wished those succubus should be punished but he knew it was useless as Alice din't say any of her peers' details and Trencil was not about to ask her about it,</p><p>And it was the night before the big event that Nat tried to convince Alice to come with them,However Alice wasn't too keen on that idea,</p><p>"Cmon Alice!! Just come with us!! That machine is about to fire up any second!"Nat exclaimed but Alice wasn't convinced,"No!! I refused to come with anyone!!!"She shouted with pure anger which causes Nat to flinch,"You don't know how it feels to be betrayed by your own parents and adopted Mother!!! You don't know how it feels to be bullied by simply being different!!! How do I know that you guys aren't like them!??! Just leaving me to defend myself and repeat this stupid cycle!!!"Alice stopped as she looked down at the ground as tears fall down from her eye and her eyepatch soaked a bit from the tears in her empty eyesocket,</p><p>"I-I don't want to feel hurt again...I don't want to be betrayed again,"She sniffled as more and more tears fall to the ground,"I don't want to feel those emotions again,It hurts,it hurts so bad,You have no idea how it feels to be betrayed by those who you thought loved you"</p><p>Nat stood there,shock by Alice's outburst but now feels more symphathatic for the Plant Succubus,She only wants to feel a warmth of a loving family,Nat then came close to her,No longer in her cool persona,She gently wrapped her arms around Alice,who flinched upon the contact,</p><p>"W-why are you doing this?"Alice asked tearfully,Before Nat could Answer,The Plant Succubus felt two more arms wrapped around her from behind,She looked over to spot Trencil,Gently hugging her,"Its because we care for you Alice"He spoke,"and we know you cared about us too,You kept Nat happy and our conversations about flora filled me with another kind of joy and what makes you think that we are like those unforgiveable monsters you've met?"</p><p>Alice thought for a while before crying even more,this time letting all of her bottled emotions out,for the first time in a long time,She felt something that she hasn't felt in years,That is being part of a Family,</p><p>She may be damaged but soon her scars will slowly fade away,With the help of her new sister and father,She will be fixed again,Some scars may last forvever,But her Family will always be there to cover them,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok well geez that came out darker than I thought,anyway,thanks for reading my first fanfic in this website ever!!! Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes Melody is as small as a baby,But she is 18 years old,next chapter,now one of my ocs will be adopted by who you ask? Stay tune to find out,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>